1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device used for processing digital data and, more particularly, to an input device and a method of switching an input mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an input device, such as a keyboard, a mouse or a touchpad is used for operating a laptop. The conventional touchpad controls a mouse cursor on an image by moving fingers on the touchpad.
However, the function and the operating scenario of the mouse and the touchpad are different, the hand gesture and the operating mode of the mouse and the touchpad are also different. In detail, wrists and elbows are moved in operating the mouse; however, fingers and wrists are moved in operating the touchpad. Although the touchpad is not as accurate as the mouse while inputting, the touchpad can define different input gestures on an image at a corresponding electronic device, such as a zooming gesture to zoom in and zoom out the image.
In addition, a mouse and a touchpad are independent input devices, while the touchpad is usually integrated to the electronic device, and the mouse is usually separated from the electronic device. Therefore, in practice, the mouse and the touchpad have to be switched frequently which is annoying to users.